MPEG-2 Systems (see ISO/IEC 13818-1:2000, Information technology—Generic coding of moving pictures and associated audio information: Systems) prescribe PS (Program Stream; hereinafter “MPEG-2PS”, TS (Transport Stream; hereinafter “MPEG-2TS”) and PES (Packetized Elementary Stream).
In addition, for example, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-138896, a recording apparatus having the capability to convert MPEG-2TS to MPEG-2PS and record the MPEG-2PS on a disk medium, as well as a recording apparatus having the capability to convert analog video signals and analog audio signals into MPEG-2PS and record the MPEG-2PS on a disk medium, have already been proposed.
Recent digital video cameras are required to have the following five capabilities:
(1) The ability to input and output MPEG-2TS and to record MPEG-2PS to, and to reproduce MPEG-2PS from, a random-access recording medium.
(2) The ability to generate MPEG-2PS and MPEG-2TS from captured images and input audio, and to record MPEG-2PS onto a random-access recording medium and to output MPEG-2TS to an external device.
(3) The ability to generate MPEG-2PS and MPEG-2TS from analog video signals and analog audio signals, and to record MPEG-2PS onto a random-access recording medium and to output MPEG-2TS to an external device.
(4) The ability to convert MPEG-2PS reproduced from a random-access recording medium into MPEG-2TS and output the MPEG-2TS to an external device.
(5) The ability to convert MPEG-2TS input from an external device into MPEG-2PS and record the MPEG-2PS onto a random-access recording medium.
However, no digital video camera having either one of these capabilities has been developed.